Semiconductor nanocrystals have been a subject of great interest, promising extensive applications including display devices, information storage, biological tagging materials, photovoltaics, sensors and catalysts. Nanocrystals having small diameters can have properties intermediate between molecular and bulk forms of matter. For most applications, nanocrystals must be processed outside of their growth solution and transferred into various chemical environments.